A Small Part of Their Love Story
by lilminimaya
Summary: The last thing that Severus did that finally brought James and Lily together.


**Ok, so I wanted to do a love story between Lily and James, yeah I finished it but I don't like it that much to be honest. Still, I published it coz well, I had spent a while on it. But let me know what you think-reviews people-reviews. Thanks to Lolo, who after all is the main reason I put anything up at all.**

A Small Part Of Their Love Story

Lily sat by the lake, hidden from view. Her shoes were off and her robes tightly wrapped around her as she shivered slightly from the cold. Tears streaked her face. A few nights ago she and James had being patrolling the corridors after hours as their Head Boy and Girl duties required them to. Going into seventh year, Lily couldn't help but notice that James had matured. He had stopped hexing people for the fun of it, stopped pestering her constantly about going out with him and above all, the thing which made her happy the most(though she would never admit it), he had stopped snogging every girl at the Gryffindor common room parties. Lily secretly found James incredibly attractive now and she looked forward to the patrols, finding that conversations with him were just as interesting as the conversations she had with Remus. During those nights, she had discovered a smart, brave man in James, one with great qualities and above all loyalty. She knew how much he cared for his friends and it was common knowledge that James Potter, the great Quidditch Captain would do anything for his friends. During this particular night they had being patrolling the Astronomy Tower, wands lighting their way and Lily laughing at James which in turn brought a smile to his face. The sound of footsteps had filled their ears and they stopped. James stood in front of Lily, wand pointing at the door to the top most room. He motioned for her to stay quiet as he hid her from view. Lily bit her lip, knowing that James would get hurt if there was something bad in there, he would be too busy protecting her, like he was now. They couldn't take chances. Hogwarts was becoming more and more sinister, with Slytherins left and right practicing Dark Arts around the school, in the hope that they will be requited as Death Eaters once they left here. Severus crept into her mind. She hadn't forgiven him from fifth year though he had apologized countless times. He had made his choice and she had made hers. She wouldn't make excuses for him now. Lily followed James into the room, her wand out, noticing that he blocked her from view at all times. Hearing a scuffle from the corner of the room they pointed their wands towards it and found Severus. Her heart dropped as she waved her wand to light the candles. James glared at him.  
"What are doing here? You're not allowed or do the rules not apply to you anymore?" James had snapped at Severus.  
Severus had merely glared back at him, then glance at Lily who had backed away, leaning against the full length window, looking at the two boys. "Answer me" James said to Severus, who merely looked at him, annoyed.  
"Fine. 10 points from Slytherin and the head of your house will hear about this. Get out from here, before I do something you will regret."  
Lily couldn't help but feel proud of James. Before, he would've jinxed Severus, and he certainly looked as though he wanted to now. But here he was, walking away and Lily wanted more than anything to hug him, she blushed slightly-kiss him.  
"Come on Lils" he called to her and Lily knew instantly that this was a mistake.  
She saw what James couldn't see, as he had his back to Sev. She saw Severus's eyes grow in hurt? Anger? He whipped out his wand and shot a curse at James just as Lily yelled for him. James had jumped out of the way, the spell hitting the wall, the force so strong that the window Lily was against broke, and she began to feel herself fall. But James was too fast, and his hands wrapped around Lily before she completely lost balance. Lily felt her necklace break and fall down to the ground and James held her close, his breathing ragged, trying to console her, to stop her shaking. Between his arms, she saw Severus. Saw the shock on his face, knowing that he had not expected to hurt her in his attack on James. Spinning around, he fled, his black robes bellowing behind him and James had just stood there, holding her close. The snapping of a twig brought Lily back to reality, beside the lake. She looked up to see James who sat down beside her. He casually wiped her tears and a small smile played at her lips. "Listen Lily, about the other night" She stopped him.  
"No, James. It's ok. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to him."  
"No, that's not it. See, I talked to Remus, and he told me about you losing your necklace. He, uh… he told me that it was your grandmother's necklace. That she had given it to you-a family heirloom. I felt really bad you lost it so…." He dug into his pocket. "I went looking for it."  
Lily gasped at the golden necklace that lay in his hands. Her grandmother's locket, heart shaped and their family's emblem engraved on the back. "How did you… Where did you…?" she spluttered.  
She had spent ages looking for that necklace, even tried a Summoning charm which hadn't worked. James shrugged.  
"I got Sirius, Remus and Peter to help look for it. I knew how much it would've meant to you."  
Lily just stared at the necklace in his hand and then stared at his face. She looked into his hazel eyes, which looked right back at her. His lips offered her a smile… His lips… She leaned over and kissed them, felt James's shock which was lost in a moment as he kissed her back. His hands stroked her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they still kissed. The necklace lay glinting in the grass beside them. Their love story had just begun a new chapter.

**That's it. The end. I don't know, is it as bad as I think it is? Or am I just being too critical? Let me know guys-I gave you all this-you can give me two lines of feedback, yes? :D (worth a shot right?)**


End file.
